particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Zardugal
The Emperor of Zardugal and Sovereign of Zardugalians is the traditional and official title used by the current monarch of the The Great Empire of Zardugal. It was once '''Emperor and Autocrat of the Augustans, '''used by those claiming political descent from Augustus the Great and the empire he established. More specifically the title referred to the monarchs of the medieval Augustan Empire (392-1401), a long-lasting and influential empire that ruled most of the south of Majatra for more than a millennium, and from which the political, religious, and cultural traditions of most south Majatran nations stem. Although the title became defunct with the collapse of the Augustan Empire, its influence and former glory granted the title a very prestigious status as a universal monarchy. Historically, the Czar of Deltaria claimed continuity with the Augustan Emperors without claiming the title itself, and the Augustan imperial title was eventually revived in modern times. The first one is with the establishment of the New Augustan Empire, whose head of state was titled Emperor of the Augustans, elected by the Imperial Senate, the legislative of the Empire, from among the Empire's citizens. The last Emperor of the modern empire was Temrkai Khan after his defeat of the empire in the Jelbic-Augustan Wars. After that the title became more a prize to be won in battle, with little concern for traditional legitimacy, as a result of which monarchs of Vanuku and Barmenia claimed the title after military intervention in Zardugal. Wishing to put an end to the use of the title as a pretext for military conflict, Zardugal created the Imperial Throne of the Augustans in 4074 in the aftermath of the Tokundian War of Independence, with an Emperor as its head but with direct sovereignty limited to a number of symbolic buildings in the city of Aŭgusta. The second revival and revision of the title is with the birth of The Great Empire of Zardugal after a constitutional amendment changed the republic into a constitutional monarchy and proclaimed President Felipe Bourvonne as the Emperor. The full current title being used by Felipe I is Emperor of La Granda Imperio de Zardugal, Sovereign of the Zardugalians, Defender of Faith, Protector of Laws, Great Steward of the Five Archduchies, Supreme Commander-In-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces, Grand Master of the Order of Dukapo Aglo, Head of the House of Bourvonne. As the Empire under the Felipean era grew, he also became the Shah of Barmenistan, Sultan of Kafuristan, Apostolic King of Endralon, King of Cobura, Czar of Kizenia, Kaiser of Cildania, etc. Old Augustan Empire Dioclid Dynasty (392-896) One Hundred Years' Anarchy (896-1007) Caesarian Dynasty (1007-1125) Egatan Dynasty (1125-1268) Valerian Dynasty (1268-1316) Alexandrian Dynasty (1316-1401) New Augustan Empire House of Lagojno (3607-3642) House of Heraklito (3642-3645) House of Banmek-Sntazed (3805-3815) House of Alexandra (3983-3984) House of Banmek-Sntazed (3984-3986) Kings of the Augustans, House of Nasir (3985-4038) Imperial Throne of the Augustans (4075-4515) La Granda Imperio de Zardugal (Grand Empire of Zardugal) House of Bourvonne (4602–Present) {| width=60% class="wikitable" |- ! width=12% style="background-color:#800000;" colspan="1" align="center" | Picture ! width=12% style="background-color:#800000;" colspan="1" align="center" | Name ! width=12% style="background-color:#800000;" colspan="1" align="center" | Monarch From ! width=12% style="background-color:#800000;" colspan="1" align="center" | Monarch Until |- |align="center"| |align="center"|Felipe I |align="center"|4602 |align="center"|Present |- Category:Zardugal Category:Cobura Category:Jakania Category:Kalopia Category:Augustan Empire (3607) Category:Endralon Category:New Endralon Category:Cildania Category:Kafuristan Category:Barmenistan Category:Monarchy Category:Heads of State